


Rescue

by SelenitaLunar



Series: Tony & Pepper [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Married Pepperony, Pepperony Week, Pepperony week 2018, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: When Tony is kidnapped, is up to Pepper to save her husband.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Marvel/Disney (I wish I owned them) and I don't get any profit from this writing.

Flying in the air at the highest speed her thrusters gave her, Rescue worriedly gazed into the blinking GPS signal on the screen of her HUD.

"Come on, Friday!" Pepper cried out again.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Stark. The signal can't be read… I'm trying to engage with the satellite again…" More static, Pepper was starting to worry. And then… "Signal stabilized, Tony Stark's GPS located" The AI said. "Establishing the fastest route."

"Yes! Oh My God! Yes!" Pepper cried out. "Bring me with him. Now!"

"Of course, Mrs. Stark! Expected time of arrival 10 minutes."

 _Thank God_ Pepper thought. "Wait for me Tony, I'm near. I'll get you, Baby. Just hold on a little more, please." Pepper turned sharply in the air and flew at maximum speed towards the location blinking on the screen.

* * *

At the same time, inside a dark room in an old building, Tony tried to untie himself once again, but finally he surrendered to the evidence that the ropes were too tight and that he was incapable of letting go of that damn chair without help. The damned moron who had kidnapped him by putting a handkerchief impregnated with chloroform on his nose at the doors of _Stark Industries_ had been able to leave Happy out of combat, but very soon he would face a much greater problem. He wanted the blueprints of the armor, it was what everyone wanted nowadays. To sell them on the black market and all that shit. Idiots. He was Tony fucking Stark and he didn't have a clue about why all the goddamn evil fools in the universe believed that he would be foolish enough to willingly let his legacy end up in the hands of fanatics, torture and interrogation be damned. They certainly could catch him off guard like today, without an armor or another gadget at hand, but he was one of the smartest men alive, he always kept an ace up his sleeve. Surely the help wouldn't take long to appear. _Poor idiot,_ Tony thought. He would soon face Tony's beloved wife. Tony even pitied the poor bastard for a second. No one in their right mind should have to face the terrible wrath of Pepper Potts first hand. Tony was completely hopeful that she was going to save him as soon as she could.

Some time later, the familiar sound of the Rescue suit thrusters was heard above his head. _Rescue._ That was the name Pepper had chosen for her superhero persona. He even remembered the light in her eyes when she saw the silver and orange armor completely finished in his workshop, waiting for her. The first time she took the suit for a quick fly around their house. Her giggling face afterwards. Tony honored her decission of not wanting to have a heavy armed suit. Hers was more oriented to rescuing and protecting missions, because that was so much like Pep. Always guided by her fierce desire to help people and save as many lives as she could. No more, and yet no less.

His kidnapper, that moron, must have heard the suit too, because he just came through the door wearing a kind of rusty metal scrap iron covering his chest and pointing a loaded gun at him. _Poor devil, this is going to be fun,_ Tony thought, amused. _And maybe if I'm extremely lucky Pepper would be in the mood for a great private celebration of my freedom at home. Both of us, naked and alone,_ he dreamily thought. _Maybe she can start the fun with the suit still on, yeah that would be perfect._ His brain couldn't stop the naughty thoughts surrounding Pepper encased in his marvelous creation. It was one of his most loved fantasies even before she had the suit.

Suddenly a terrible crash caused half of the ceiling of the dark basement to collapse on the kidnapper who fell to the ground stunned amid the collapse of the roof and walls. Tony started coughing because of the inhalation of the damned dust that had lifted the structure as it fell. He couldn't help breathing through his nose and inhaling all of it because he was gagged. But soon, coughing so terribly became painful. At last, when the cloud of dust settled, he saw before his eyes Rescue, in her gleaming orange and silver armor, tall and fierce before him, in all her awesomeness. God, she was gorgeous. His wife approached him fast and removed the gag from his mouth with gentleness.

*Cof* *Cof* *Cof* *Cof* He coughed.

"Tony, Oh my God... Are you okay?" Her concerned voice thundered metallically through the suit's speakers. "Tell me you are okay, Babe, please. Did he hurt you? Did he hurt you Tony? If he did something to you he's a dead man. I'm going to kill that bastard… When Happy told me you were kidnapped… I was so worried sick… Tony, say something, please?"

Tony started coughing non-stop again. Barely able to form coherent speech.

"I'm okay *cof* Honey *cof* never*cof* better *cof* now *cof* that my wonderful *cof* wife has saved my sorry life. *cof* Again *cof* thank you *cof* you are *cof* the best. *cof*"

"So are you really okay? I'm so glad that you weren't in pain." She sweetly said as she untied him from the chair. Now calmer.

"Don't worry, Pep. *cof* He didn't hurt me. Only threats and too much villian talk for my taste. You *cof* know, the usual. *cof* I hate those guys they are all *cof* so predictable *cof* You, you *cof* look terribly sexy with your armor on… Wow.*cof*" He said as he got up and waited near her armored and beautifully heroic form.

Pepper laughed hard and retracted her suit's helmet, to look him straight into his eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes she loved so much.

"Tony, you just got kidnapped by this… This crazy evil idiot and still keep thinking about sex? Honestly, I think you should put your priorities in order…"

"How the hell couldn't I? *cof* I get kidnapped by a maniac and you come swiftly to my aid, like a wonderful vision wrapped in your shining armor that I designed myself… *cof* Oh God, Pep hold me…" He sais lingering over her armored shoulder.

"What? Tony what is it?" She asks suddenly worried again.

"I think I'm getting an erection." He sais so proud of himself, smiling as Pepper blushes.

"Oh come on! Be serious!" She screams, relief washing over her. "Stop joking, we need to get out of here."

"I'm not joking." Tony counters giving her the bedroom eyes.

"Please, this is not the time… Wait… Were is he?"

"Were's who?"

"Your kidnapper! Tony get hold of yourself! I have to bring him to justice, after all."

"I think you just crushed him under his own building, Hon. I'm so proud of you. My armored heroine, my Rescue..." He kept grinning from ear to ear, clearly enjoying this.

Pepper blushed harder. He thought she looked even cuter blushing brightly like that inside her own armor. _Like a glorious guardian angel. His very own guardian angel._

"Tony!" Pepper screamed scandalized, her gaze directed at _that_ place in his pants. Confirming his words. "Only you could get sexually excited in a situation like this…"

He smiled broadly at her. "I can't help my body's reaction when you are near me, Babe. I love you too much. And you are sexy as hell, my armored goddess"

Pepper swallowed hard. "Come on, stop with the joking. This is serious. And control that… Keep Little Tony at bay until we get home… Please?" She said putting her armored hands around his body, holding him with care.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll try to control myself as you wish." He said amused.

"Good. I'm just so glad you are okay. I was so worried… Forgive me for taking so long, but Happy had trouble explaining himself and your GPS doesn't work properly. You have to fix it. I thought I was going to go crazy if something happened to you and couldn't find you in time, Tony."

He only stared at her, knowingly.

"Now you know how it feels." He only said. "To worry all the time for the ones you love, to feel hopeless about not being able to save them from danger… That hollow in your chest that expands and expands…"

"Oh, Tony. Yes, it's so overwhelming. I mean… I couldn't even breathe… I couldn't think clearly…"

"I know, Honey. Trust me, I know." He said reassuring, cradling her face in his hands sweetly. "Besides, nothing happened. I'm completely fine. We are good. Oh but please, the next time you save me, try not to throw half of the roof all over me..." He teased her.

"Oh Baby, you are kinda right. Rookie mistake, I think I didn't calibrate the strenght of the thruster's blast correctly. I'm sorry, that debris could have hurt you badly."

"No, Pep. I was completely messing with you. You have calculated very well. A professional in this of the super rescue." Tony smiled at her encouragingly.

Absorbed in their mutual conversation as they were, they didn't realize that something in the back of the warehouse had moved. Then some alarm went off on Pepper's suit.

"Tony get down!"

"No, let me finish... You've been magnificent, a true professional of heroism and I..."

"Tonyyy, stand aside!"

"I have to say that... Wait, what are you doing? Stop, I'm talking to you, Mrs. Stark."

Pepper saw the stupid kidnapper runing towards them. He should have come back to his senses while they were distracted with their talk and now was dangerously approaching Tony from behind with malicious intentions. As her husband wasn't paying any attention to him, she went ahead and grabbed him, putting herself between the bad guy and Tony, shielding him with her armored body and firing her pectoral repulsor directly into the guy's rudimentary chest plate without a word.

Tony turned just in time to see him plummeting onto the hard ground, unconcious. And he gave his wife a long look that combined pride, gratitude and sexual arousal in equal measure.

"Thank you, Pep."

"You never listen to me, Tony" She retorted. "I told you to step aside…"

"Of course I listen to you!" Tony countered ofended. "I listen to you all the time."

Pepper pointed towards the unconscious guy lying on the wooden floor.

"Ok, fine. You win this round. We'll continue discussing this later." Tony said as he approached her again. Pepper didn't say anything, only put her helmet back on, bent down to pick up the bad guy and loaded him on her suit's shoulder, as if it were a sack of potatoes. "He's such a dead weight, the damned idiot… Next stop, the police department."

Tony smiled at her broadley, clearly amused.

"Well, it's the first time I'm going to fly in your arms, Honey... Oh Rescue, my titanium alloy Godess. Make me yours…"

Pepper narrowed her eyes and looked at him apprehensively.

"Promise me you'll behave while we are flying Tony, stop with the teasing. Come on… I need to focus on flying the suit with so much extra weight on… You already know this…" She said offering him her armored arm. "Besides, we can't stay here all day, maybe this imbecile has some less idiotic accomplices hidden around here. We better get going..."

It was a very small possibility, according to what he had seen when he got here. He was almost sure this crazy moron worked alone. But now that he was safe, Tony was enjoying this so much. He gripped the Rescue armor tightly against him and wrapped his arm around her titanium shoulder to maintain a good point of support during the flight. He noticed how Pepper's left arm held him tightly around his waist. Despite not having any physical contact, she had to admit that it was damn sexy... Maybe Tony was right, and this whole situation was very exciting. Not to mention that she was starting to like this thing of becoming a super heroine so freaking much.

"Okay, I got you. Let's go!" She thundered metallically as they took off, driven by the lower repulsors. Flying gracefully into the sky.

"You know, letting Friday auto-calibrate the stabilizers takes all the fun out of thiiiiiiiiis!"

Tony clung tightly to Pepper's waist. It was the first time he was flying in Rescue's arms, but he secretly hoped it wasn't the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt for Pepperony Week 2018 was Rescue!Pepper.
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU to Rebelmeg, my awesome beta. She helped me a lot.
> 
> All mistakes in English are mine and only mine. ^^


End file.
